


Working Girls

by placentalmammal



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Kink Negotiation, Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Plug and Play, Robot Sex, Robots, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placentalmammal/pseuds/placentalmammal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnolia goes to KL-E-0's to try a few things out. Originally posted <a href="http://falloutkinkmeme.livejournal.com/7011.html?thread=18380387#t18380387">here</a> on the Fallout Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Girls

Magnolia came into Kill or Be Killed just after noon. Without her famous red dress and signature pumps, the singer was almost unrecognizable. She was plain-featured, slightly shorter than average, and dressed in workaday trousers and a patched flannel shirt. Her face was bare, unmadeup, and she wore her sleek black hair in a messy French braid. Only her fingernails--clipped short and painted a dazzling cherry red--gave any hint as to her identity.

“Hello KL-E-0,” she said, and even without her costume and stage makeup, her voice was unmistakeable. The famous Magnolia, Goodneighbor’s own chanteuse.

“Hey honey,” KL-E-0 purred. “What can I do for you?”

“You’re all business today,” Magnolia said, smiling. “I like it. I’m looking for a new piece.”

“Obviously. What kind of weapon are you looking for?”

Magnolia leaned against the counter, a transgression KL-E-0 wouldn’t have tolerated from anyone else. “Something small,” she said. “Something easy to load and fire.”

Processors whirring, KL-E-0 reviewed her current inventory, mentally matching weapons to Magnolia’s needs. “Are you expecting extended engagements?”

“God, no! I’m hoping not to fire the damn thing at all.”

“Something to flash as a deterrent,” KL-E-0 purred. “For that, I like a rocket launcher.”

That startled a laugh from Magnolia. “It’d be a little hard to fit one of those under my dress,” she said. She rested her chin on her fist, allowing KL-E-0 a peek down her shirt. Even without a wonderbra, Magnolia had a nice figure, heavy breasts and trim hips. “But I’m flexible. Say, do they even make thigh holsters for rocket launchers?”

“ _They_ don’t,” said KL-E-0. “ _I_ might, properly incentivized.”

Magnolia laughed again, delighted. “Then I suppose I’m lucky to have you on my side. Why don’t I start with something smaller, work my way up?”

“I’ll hold you to that,” KL-E-0 said. She unlocked her gun cabinet and selected two pistols. “You have a few options. A 9mm handgun is always a good choice. Commonplace ammunition, semiautomatic fire, easy to carry and conceal. Jams easy, but it’s accurate up to 50 meters.” She set the unloaded weapons on the counter for Magnolia’s inspection. “For a lady such as yourself, I also like the 25 automatic. Not much stopping power, but it’s reliable and compact.”

Magnolia turned each gun over, examining the grips and sights. “Nice, but I can’t really tell them apart from looks alone. Can we take these out back?”

“Beautiful, I was hoping you’d say that.” KL-E-0 stepped out from behind the counter, flipped the sign from ‘open’ to ‘closed’ and pulled the metal grate down over the shop’s entrance. “Right this way.”

KL-E-0 had set up a firing range in the alley behind her shop: bullet-riddled human silhouettes painted on the bricks at the far end, various distances marked off in chalk on the dirt. For her favorite customers, KL-E-0 provided safety goggles and hearing protection, everyone else could take their chances with tinnitus.

“Alright,” said Magnolia. “You want to hold the weapon in both hands and make a triangle with your hands and shoulders.”

“KL-E-0, please,” said Magnolia. “You act like I’ve never done this before.”

“Everyone could use some review,” KL-E-0 said. She made minute adjustments to Magnolia’s posture, nudging her shoulders forward and her arms down. “Tuck your elbows in,” she said. “You’re not going to be able to control the recoil like that.”

“Like this?” Magnolia teased, pushing her hips back against KL-E-0.

“Magnolia, please,” said KL-E-0. “A little decorum. This is my place of business, and I’ve a _sterling_ reputation to uphold.”

“You’re no fun.” KL-E-0 could hear the pout in the other woman’s voice, but Magnolia corrected her stance, sighted down the firing range at the targets, and squeezed the trigger. The 9mm round kicked up a cloud of grit and red dust and left a neat hole in the brick wall, above and to the right of the target’s heart.

“Good shot,” said KL-E-0, approvingly. “You _have_ done this before, then.”

“Darling, I’ve done everything,” Magnolia said. “You know it’s all in the music.” She took aim and fired twice more, clustering her shots in the target’s chest. Satisfied, she exchanged the 9mm for the automatic, firing three more shots with practiced grace. Two landed inside the outline of the painted target, the third connected with the bricks just over its shoulder. Magnolia frowned and lined up another shot, and this one hit the target dead-center in the middle of the forehead.

“Now you’re just showing off.” KL-E-0’s speaker was scant millimeters from Magnolia’s ear, her voice husky and low.

The other woman shivered and landed back into KL-E-0, her weight warm and soft against KL-E-0’s hard metal exoskeleton “You can’t blame me for wanting to impress the prettiest Assaultron in the Commonwealth,” she murmured.

“Sweet-talker,” KL-E-0 teased. “What say you we take this back inside and finish our business there?”

“Of course,” said Magnolia. “Lead the way.”

KL-E-0’s workroom was the only private area in her small two-storey dwelling. There were no windows and the air had a permanent gun-oil smell, but the door locked. KL-E-0 cleared a space for Magnolia to sit on her workbench, then rummaged through the box she kept hidden on her highest shelf. “What’s your poison, honey? I got vibes, dildos, handcuffs--”

Magnolia laughed, already unbuttoning her flannel. “A vibe sounds nice.”

“Of course,” said KL-E-0. “You want anything else, just let me know. I’ve got a little bit of everything. What kind of vibe do you want?”

“Something strong,” said Magnolia. “It’s been a while, and I’ve had a rough week. I want to come really good.”

“Of course,” said KL-E-0. She pulled out her favorite vibrator--white plastic with a textured rubber head, clunky but powerful and held it up for Magnolia’s inspection. “How’s this?”

“Perfect,” said Magnolia, undoing her final button and slipping out of her shirt with a sensuous roll of her shoulders. She palmed her full breasts, pinching her pink nipples and pouting exaggeratedly. “You’re too good to me, KL-E-0.”

“Baby, I’m about to get even better,” KL-E-0 purred. “How would you feel about putting some clamps on those nice tits of yours?”

“Rather have your hands.” Magnolia wet her lips and rolled her nipples between her thumbs and forefingers. She moaned, pressing her thighs together. “I want your hands so bad.”

“Tell me about it,” KL-E-0 purred. She closed the distance between them, set the vibrator and dildo on the workbench. She put her hands on Magnolia’s clothed thighs and squeezed, pincers digging into the other woman’s soft flesh. “Tell me what you want me to do.”

“I want your hands in me,” Magnolia said, leaning forward and looping an arm around KL-E-0’s neck. “In me and on me. I want you to mark me up and fuck me ‘til I’m cross-eyed, and then I want to get you off, however I can.”

“Don’t worry about me, beautiful,” said KL-E-0. She trailed one metal pincer hand along Magnolia’s arm, raising gooseflesh and testing her sensitivity. The other woman shivered, arching forward against KL-E-0, breasts pressing against the Assaultron’s armored chest plate. “We’ll take care of me when we’re done with you. Tell me more about you. Got any hard no’s? What aren’t you into?”

“Nothing in my mouth or around my throat,” said Magnolia. She hooked a leg around KL-E-0’s waist. “I don’t want my breathing or talking cut off. And nothing in my ass. Not tonight.” She sighed and ran her hands along KL-E-0’s arms, deft fingers searching for the gaps between her armored plates. “And ‘no’ and ‘stop’ mean just that. No playing with words. If I say ‘stop,’ I mean stop.”

“Understood,” said KL-E-0. “Is there anything else?”

Magnolia hesitated for a moment. “No,” she said. “I want to start.”

“Alright,” said KL-E-0. “Let’s get those pants off. I want to see what I’ve got to work with.”

Smiling faintly, Magnolia unbuttoned her trousers one-handed. She leaned back on the workbench, supporting her weight on her elbows, while KL-E-0 eased her pants down her thick thighs. Magnolia wasn’t wearing underwear, and her labia was already flushed and swollen with arousal, her slick shining through her dark curls. The sight of the other woman’s cunt sent electricity dancing along KL-E-0’s wires. Her fans kicked on as her CPU whirred and ground, struggling to process the sight of Magnolia laid bare on her workbench.

“You look good, beautiful,” she said huskily. “If I had a mouth, I’d eat you up.” She groped Magnolia’s thigh, squeezing hard enough to draw a gasp. “How’s that?”

“Good,” Magnolia said, breathing hard. “I’m more of a breast girl than a leg girl, though.”

“Pity,” said KL-E-0. “You’ve got _such_ nice legs.” She ran her hand the length of Magnolia’s body and closed her pincers around the other woman’s nipples. Magnolia whimpered and squirmed, pushing her chest forward into KL-E-0’s touch. Inspired, the Assaultron squeezed, increasing her pressure as Magnolia gasped and squirmed under her cold metal hands.

“Yes,” she said, her voice pitched and breathy. “Just like that.”

“Here,” said KL-E-0, releasing Magnolia’s breasts and reaching for the vibrator. “You take this, play with your clit while I play with your tits. Can you do that for me?”

Magnolia nodded and took the vibrator with trembling hands. She thumbed the power button and positioned the rubber head over her clit, gasping and arching forward into KL-E-0. She held the wand with one hand, white-knuckled, and wrapped the other around KL-E-0’s neck, rocking and whimpering while the Assaultron’s metal pincers closed over her tits once again. “That’s my good girl,” KL-E-0 said. She twisted Magnolia’s nipples, drawing a sharp gasp. “I’m going to take such _good_ care of you, pretty girl. You want to come for me?”

“Not yet,” said Magnolia. Her pretty face was screwed up from the effort of holding back, her trembling body was warm and sweat-slicked against KL-E-0’s metal frame. “I want this to--fuck!--last.”

KL-E-0 chuckled, her tinny speaker vibrating against Magnolia’s flushed skin. “It will, babe, I promise,” she purred. “As long as you want. But you’re holding back, beautiful. Just let go. Come for me.”

Face screwed up, trembling with the effort of holding back, her thighs slick from her juices--Magnolia threw her head back and _howled_ her voice echoing in the small workroom, drowning out the drone of the vibrator buried in her wet folds and the whir of KL-E-0’s fans. Twitching and shuddering, she pressed her face into KL-E-0’s armor, screaming wordlessly as her orgasm overtook her. KL-E-0 released Magnolia’s nipples and stroked her back, pincers warmed by their extended contact with Magnolia’s body.

“That’s my girl,” she crooned. Singing like a primadonna on my workbench. You’ve got a four octave range when you come, baby.”

Magnolia laughed shakily. “It must be you,” she said. “I usually come so quiet that people think I’ve fallen asleep.”

“Now I’m no scientist,” said KL-E-0, “But that sounds like a topic worthy of further investigation.”

“Oh, I’d like that, but not now.” Magnolia thumbed the off button and set the vibrator aside; the room was almost eerily silent without its low, rumbling buzz. “I can’t do multiple orgasms. My clit’s too sensitive, everything just starts to hurt after a while. One and I’m done.”

“Poor girl,” said KL-E-0. “That’s the nicest thing about my hardware; no refractory period.”

“Oh?” Magnolia’s lips quirked up in a grin. “Is that so?”

“Would I lie to you, beautiful?”

“Extraordinary claims require extraordinary proof,” she purred, running her fingers along KL-E-0’s arms, finding the gaps where KL-E-0’s wires lay close to the surface “Teach me how to touch you.”

“Start just like that,” KL-E-0 said. “There’s a catch under the plate on my forearm, go ahead and pop that off.” Magnolia fumbled for the tiny switch, her movements jostling the sensitive wires hidden inside KL-E-0’s casing. She felt the stimulation like a buildup of pressure in her motherboard; a gathering electrical storm. “See the plugs up near the joint? Play with those.”

Magnolia slid her fingers around KL-E-0’s wires. “I’ve never done anything like this before,” she admitted.

KL-E-0 laughed, speakers rasping. “I thought you’d done _everything_.”

“Well, almost everything.” Magnolia pushed a strand of dark hair behind her ear. “This is a first for me.” She grasped one of the plugs and eased it out of its socket. KL-E-0’s left arm when dead, and when Magnolia pushed the plug back into place, her haptic sensors went into overdrive, running all sensory stimulations simultaneously as her programming tried to compensate for the temporary information loss.

“That’s it,” said KL-E-0, fan speed increasing. “Try the next one over.”

Twisting the next plug sent pulses of static raising along her wires. It was head-to-toe stimulation, powerful but almost overwhelming. Gentle twists in concert with tugs on the first plug, and KL-E-0 was on the edge, heat pouring off her metal body as her microprocessors struggled with the sudden influx of sensory information. “Yeah baby,” she said, her voice garbling and warping as her programming redirected power from speech modulation to data processing. “Don’t stop.”

Magnolia’s cherry-red nails scraped along KL-E-0’s wires, adding a new dimension of low, rumbling sensation. A burst of static, and KL-E-0 reached climax, pincers spasming against Magnolia’s soft thighs. The woman laughed, gentle and self-satisfied. “KL-E-0? You there?”

“Yeah, baby,” she said, her voice sliding along the full spectrum of tones before settling in its usual, husky range. “You’re damned good at what you do, darling.”

“I’d like to think so,” said Magnolia. She pressed her thighs together, demure despite the flush on her cheeks and the hand-bruises on her breasts. “I might have material for a new song.”

“You’ll have to come around sometime so we can rehearse,” said KL-E-0. “Unless you’d rather remain a soloist--”

“No,” said Magnolia, shaking her head, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. “I’d love to collaborate with you. All the best songs are duets, after all.” Hand on KL-E-0’s shoulder, she tugged her down and kissed her gently, her lips warm against KL-E-0’s metal plates.

“Glad to hear it, sugar.” KL-E-0 squeezed Magnolia’s thigh and stepped away. “Us working girls need to stick together.”


End file.
